This invention pertains to tools and, more particularly, to a screwdriver for use by service technicians and electricians. It is important to be able to trace wires, such as electrical wires, cable wires, telephone wires, vehicle wires, airplane wires, computer wires, appliance wires, equipment wires, harnessed wires and other bundled wires. Tracing wires are important when using wiring diagrams or circuit diagrams to identify particular wires and determine where various wires are connected. Tracing wires are also important to identify shorts, shunts, frayed wires, cut wires, damaged wires, loose wires, etc.
Over the years various tools have been used for tracing wires. These conventional tools have met with varying degrees of success. Most conventional tools are awkward, cumbersome, or ineffective and are primarily designed for other purposes. Many electricians, service technicians, auto mechanics, linemen, and repairmen use two or more conventional tools for tracing wires because single tools are not available to effectively trace wires.
Usually, when a technician needs to trace a wire, the technician pulls on the wire to be traced and spreads a wire harness or bundle of wires with a conventional screwdriver. When the technician sees which wire moves, the technician stops pulling on the wire. The technician then gets a needle nose pliers, tries to remember which wire moved, and grabs the wire with the nose of the pliers. This procedure is cumbersome and often ineffective.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved tool which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.